nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Yin Blade
The Yin Blade is a special melee weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare. It can be selected in the player's loadout once the player has played a total of 50 matches on the multiplayer map Day of the Departed, a special holiday-themed map created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview The Yin Blade is a special three-bladed weapon attached to a chain that is connected to a connector on the top of the hilt. Because of this, it has a longer melee range than most of the other melee weapons in the game. By holding Triangle on Playstation 4 or Y on Xbox One, the player can retract the chain out away from the hilt or bring it in so the blade will be attached to the handle, allowing it to be used more efficiently in close-range-combat. The blades on the Yin Blade are incredibly sharp, allowing it to be able to destroy most ground based scorestreaks such as the Sentry Gun in one swing. Role Day of the Departed Outside of its melee weapon use in mutiplayer, the Yin Blade plays a key role in the story behind Day of the Departed. Because of the sheer sharpness of the blades on the weapon, the weapon has the ability to cut open rifts throughout the very fabric of reality itself when the Yin Blade's dark magic is focused and catalyzed by the Element 115 "Green Eclipse". However, this phenomenon only occurs every 2,583 years. However, when the Green Eclipse finally happened during the Day of the Departed in 2017, the Yin Blade was stolen and used by the departed spirit of Gruntijackal, who used the blade to rip open a rift to the fractured future timeline, now dubbed the "Fractured Realm" while trying to open the Rift of Resurrection, and ultimately unleashed the horrors that were left to be forgotten in the realm into the dimension. Because of this, Gruntijackal was soon casted and lost within the Fractured Realm. Rebirth of Gruntijackal The Yin Blade returns in the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, being wielded by Richtofen throughout the whole saga. At the end of the saga, the Yin Blade is destroyed by the four survivors. However, the disasterous consequences mentioned before then began, having a great affect on the stability of the universe. Gallery Fractured Realm Rift.png|The rift opened by the Yin Blade to the Fractured Realm. Trivia * Like the overall concept for Day of the Departed, the Yin Blade is also inspiried from the artifact of the same name from the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV special "Day of the Departed" as well. * It is one of RoachTheIntelCollector's favorite weapons. * It is revealed in "Universal Convergence" that the Yin Blade is one of the few weapons ever to be forged at Uriqar, with the weapon's three blades being forged from Unistone, granting them their reality cutting powers. ** It is also revealed that a small portion of Dark Creation was utilized in the Yin Blade's creation as well. Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Melee Weapons Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:Universal Convergence Category:Destroyed